harry potter life story
by liliana99
Summary: "maukah kau menikah denganku ginny?" bagaimana ya kira-kira jawaban ginny? menceritakan kejadian-kejadian dalam hidup harry potter setelah perang usai. fanfic pertama aduuuuuuuuh. chapter 2 update XD
1. Chapter 1

"Ginevra molly weasley, maukah kau menikah denganku dan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaku?"

**Ginny POV**

Aku hanya mampu terpana akan permintaan lelaki yang saat ini tengah berlutut di hadapanku. Di sini, di hadapan nisan kedua orang tuanya, James Potter dan Lily Potter. Harry James Potter, pemuda yang telah 6 tahun ini menjadi kekasihku memintaku menjadi istrinya. Pikiranku melayang ke masa 6 tahun yang lalu saat kami masih sama-sama menjadi siswa di sekolah sihir hogwarts, aku di tahun keenamku, dan baru saja putus dari pacarku sebelumnya Dean Thomas. Dan dia di tahun ketujuhnya saat telah cukup lama putus dari si chang menyebalkan itu.

"ginny, love" panggilnya

"eh, iya" panggilanya menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku itu

"jawab permintaanku please, atau apakah kau tidak mau menjadi istriku?" tanyanya setengah memelas

"oh harry jangan bodoh,tentu saja aku mau. Kau tahu? inilah yang aku tunggu selama bertahun-tahun ini, bahkan sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di stasiun king cross 12 tahun yang lalu" jawabku dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"oh sayang bisakah kau berbicara pelan-pelan saja?" jawabnya sambil mengusap lembut pipiku, perlakuanya selalu membuatku merasa seperti wanita paling bahagia di seantero negeri sihir ini.

"tentu saja aku mau HARRY JAMES POTTER, aku mau jadi istrimu dan ibu dari an " kalimat yang terakhir ini tak sanggup aku tuntaskan, karena tanpa sadar harry kini telah membungkam bibirku dengan ciumanya yang begitu mesra, pelukanya begitu erat seolah menggambarkan kesenanganya saat aku menerima lamaranya.

**Harry POV**

Sepanjang hari ini aku tak pernah sedetik pun melepaskan genggaman tanganya, tangan gadis yang di jari manisnya melingkar sebuah cincin bertahtakan batu emerald hijau, gadis yang tak lama lagi akan menggunakan nama potter sebagai nama belakangnya. Gadis itu ginevra molly weasley, kekasihku. tak lama setelah kami berapparate menuju the burrow, kami tiba disana, aku sangat tak sabar untuk segera tiba di kediaman calon mertuaku yang telah kuanggap sebagai orang tuaku sendiri sejak aku berumur 11 tahun.

"hai molly" sapaku saat menemukanya sedang memasak di dapur

"hai son, kemana saja kau baru berkunjung sekarang?" sapanya lembut sambil menyodorkan segelas teh ke meja di hadapan tempat aku duduk

"eh molly, aku ingin berbicara dengan kau, dan juga ehhhhm arthur" kataku

"ada apa harry, wajahmu tegang sekali, ada masalah di kementrian?atau..." molly memalingkan wajah memandang anak gadis satu-satunya yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

"ginny, dear jangan katakan bahwa kau,, kau telah..." molly tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya keras-keras menahan tangisnya.

Ginny POV

"jangan bodoh mom, mana mungkin aku dan harry melakukan hal itu" teriaku keras-keras menyadari kemana maksud omongan ibuku ini.

Dan harry mampu menenangkanku hanya dengan menggenggam tanganku keras-keras. Saat itulah pintu dapur dibuka dan ayahku masuk dengan wajah panik.

"ada apa ini, ada apa dear?mengapa kau berteriak kepada ibumu seperti itu, dan oh halo harry apa kabar nak?" tanya dad sambil duduk di sebelah mom

"dad,,mom,,aku,,aku" entah mengapa lidahku mendadak sulit digerakan, aku hanya mampu menundukan kembali wajahku sambil menggenggam tangan tunanganku ini keras-keras.

Harry POV

"begini Arthur , molly " kataku pelan-pelan

"bicara saja nak, tak perlu takut-takut begitu"arthur menenangkanku

"begini, aku tadi sore ehmmm di hadapan nisan kedua orang tuaku ehhmmm"sahutku terbata-bata

"demi merlin harry potter kau membuatku geram karena penasaran, tak bisakah kau katakan saja apa maksudmu" molly tampak mulai kehilangan kesabaran

"maaf molly"

"begini, tadi sore di hadapan nisan kedua orang tuaku, aku harry james potter telah meminta putri kalian ginevra molly weasley untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak, dan aku kesini untuk meminta restu dari kalian" aku mengakhiri kalimat itu sambil mengangkat tangan ginny, tempat dimana cincin itu kini melingkar.

Detik berikutnya aku mengamati ada butir berkilauan aneh yang muncul di mata dua orang tua ini, yang baru aku sadari bahwa itu adalah air mata.

"oh sayang selamat" molly bergegas menyebrang menghampiri ginny dan segera memeluk serta menciuminya bertubi-tubi.

Sementara arthur memeluku sambil membisikan "selamat son, akhirnya kau akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kebahagian yang menyelimuti seluruh sudut rumah ini, berani taruhan sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan howler dari ron karena berani melamar adiknya sebelum dia berani untuk melamar hermione, aku geli sendiri membayangkanya.

**Ginny POV**

"oh arthur aku sudah tak sabar menantikan ron, dan george pulang, dan oh aku hampir saja lupa, ginny sayang bisakah kau menuliskan tiga surat untuk kakak-kakakmu, aku akan segera menyiapkan burung-burung hantu untuk memberitahu kabar bahagia ini pada bill, charlie, dan percy" mom berteriak dari arah dalam rumah, sementara aku, harry, dan dad sedang asyik bebrbincang di halaman belakang rumahku yang tidak terlalu luas sambil memandangi padang ilalang yang terhampar di belakangnya

"ah mom" selaku

Dad duduk diantara kami berdua, menggenggam tanganku erat, kemudian merangkulku, aku membalasnya dengan menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, harry hanya tersenyum melihat kami berdua, tanpa aku sadari ada sesuatu yang menetes dan mengenai rambutku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku keatas dan melihat dad menangis. Bukan, itu bukan tangis kesedihan, aku tahu ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

"well kurasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat ginny, rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongmu dan menggantikan popokmu nak, namun lihat 6 bulan lagi kau akan menjadi milik orang lain nak, bukan milik dad lagi" aku merasakan kepedihan itu dibalik kata-kata lelaki tua yang begitu aku sayangi ini.

~6 bulan kemudian~

"ginny, wow " hermione tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku, dia terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun panjang berwarna peachnya itu, rambutnya dikepang ke samping, dengan riasan yang natural membuat dia tampak mempesona, selain karena dia juga cerdas dan berhati lembut. pantas saja kakaku ron tergila-gila padanya. Sementara aku?aku tak tahu bagaimana penampilanku hari ini, periasku belum mengizinkanku melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin sejak pagi tadi.

"ginny kamu begitu cantik hari ini, harry pasti merasa sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu gin, ayo segera temui dia dan tamu lainya di bawah gin" hermione begitu bersemangat, maklumlah dia adalah pendamping wanitaku. Aku sendiri sejak pagi tadi mendadak pendiam, tak banyak berkomunikasi, selain hanya anggukan dan gelengan kepala. Jujur saja aku grogi menghadapi ini semua. Sementara george malah mengisengiku dengan bertanya apakah aku mendadak ragu menikahi harry karena kepikiran dengan draco malfoy

"uh si pirang jelek itu?tidak salah?apakah tak ada lelaki yang lebih baik yang bisa kau sebutkan" rutuku dalam hati.

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh panggilan ayahku "kau siap sayang? Tanya dad dan ketika aku mengangguk, dia dengan sigap menggandeng tanganku untuk turun menuju ke altar pernikahan.

Begitu aku turun halaman rumahku yang memang tak terlalu luas ini terlihat begitu lapang dengan mantra perluasan tak terbatas, juga tampak semarak baik oleh dekorasi yang didominasi warna putih dan juga bunga lili yang ada hampir di setiap penjuru tenda. Banyaknya tamu yang hadir pun membuat pesta tampak lebih semarak. Ah aku harus berterimakasih pada dua sahabatku hermione dan luna yang telah membantu banyak dalam acara pernikahanku ini. Tamu yang datang didominasi oleh teman-temanku dan teman-teman harry semasa sekolah di hogwarts dulu, rekan-rekan kerja harry sesama auror di kementrian. Rekan setimku di holeyhead harpies, teman kerja dad, dan juga teman-teman kakaku dan banyak lagi. Aku harus merasa maklum dengan banyaknya tamu yang datang, kau harus terbiasa dengan kepopuleran jika seseorang yang kau nikahi itu adalah pahlawan di dunia sihir. Harry potter, anak yang bertahan hidup, atau apalah aku tak peduli dengan embel-embel yang dia miliki. Yang penting selama bersamaku, dia adalah harry-ku, harry yang sama dengan bocah 11 tahun yang aku temui di stasiun king cross 1 september 1991 itu. Tunggu, siapa itu, perempuan berambut hitam lurus, bermata sipit, dengan wajah khas asia, jangan bilang itu si chang. "Mau apa dia datang kemari? awas saja kau harry potter, tunggu saja setelah acara ini selesai. Berani-beraninya kau mengundang dia datang kemari" omelku dalam hati.

**Harry POV**

"itu dia, Dia sangat cantik, dia sangat luar biasa, dia ginny-ku, dan sebentar lagi akan jadi miliku selamanya"

Dengan gaun bermodel sederhana berwarna putih, tanpa banyak renda ataupun pita, dan rambut tanpa terlalu banyak penataan,dia begitu sederhana, dan Kesederhanaan itulah yang membuatku mencintainya. dia tampak begitu menawan di mataku. Dan tak ada lagi orang lain yang mampu kulihat selain dia, dan kurang dari 10 langkah lagi arthur akan mengantarkan bidadari berambut merah itu berdiri bersisian denganku disini, di depan altar ini. Tapi mengapa wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu?dan memandangiku dengan garang?ah mungkin karena aku terlalu rakus memandanginya, dan ginny tak suka itu.

Arthur tiba pada tugas terakhirnya sebagai seorang ayah, mengantarkan anaknya sampai ke depan altar "harry, kutitipkan putriku padamu" adalah kata-kata terakhir yang dibisikan arthur padaku sebelum memberikan tangan ginny pada tanganku untuk digandengnya

"apakah kau harry james potter bersedia menerima ginevra molly weasley sebagai istrimu dalam susah dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Beberapa detik aku terdiam, memandang jauh ke dalam matanya

"aku bersedia" jawabku akhirnya

"apakah kau ginevra molly weasley bersedia menerima harry james potter sebagai suamimu dalam susah dan senang sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"aku bersedia" bidadariku menjawab

Dan kebahagiaan pun dimulai


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

Hari ini dimulai sama seperti hari-hari lainya, pukul 07.30 pagi aku bersiap-siap berangkat ke kementrian sebagai anggota auror disana. Jujur saja setelah perang terakhir tersebut, pekerjaan auror memang menjadi sangat sangat mudah, pekerjaan kami paling hanya menangani para penyihir-penyihir yang melakukan sedikit kekacauan yang tidak terorganisir tentunya.

Istriku memang luar biasa, selain kesibukanya sebagai chaser di tim quiditch profesional holeyhead harpies, namun toh dia masih saja sempat menyiapkan sarapan untuku, yah walaupun hanya roti panggang, telur goreng, dan secangkir teh.

Namun hari ini ada yang tampak berbeda dengan Ginny, dia tampak sangat pucat dan sangat lemah, sambil terus memegangi mulut, dan sesekali memegangi perutnya.

"Gin, love kau baik-baik saja?", tanyaku khawatir.

"aku oke Harry, hanya sedikit" pertanyaanku tak dijawab seluruhnya oleh Ginny, karena ia sekarang telah berlari memasuki toilet.

Aku menyusulnya ke toilet, membawakanya segelas air . Ginny masih muntah-muntah di dalam toilet dan tidak mengizinkan aku masuk ke dalam. Repot juga seandainya Ginny sakit, sementara tak ada yang bisa merawatnya, namun Ginny bersikeras tidak mau dilayani oleh seorang peri rumah, ah dia memang terkadang terlalu keras kepala.

Setelah mereda, kuantarkan Ginny ke kamar dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur, sementara dia tetap saja bersikeras agar aku pergi ke kantor dan tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Aku menutup pintu kamar, dan mencoba menghubungi Hermione, sahabat-ku yang sekarang juga menjadi kakak iparku. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil mungil berwarna hitam hadiah dari Hermione dan Ron natal tahun lalu. Agak aneh juga mengenakan benda muggle di dunia sihir. Aku lalu memencet sebuah nomor yang kukenal.

"halo Mione" sapaku  
"hai Harry, tumben kau menelepon sepagi ini ada apa? Jawab sebuah suara dari seberang sana.

"Ginny nampaknya sakit Mione, tak seperti biasanya wajahnya pucat, dan muntah terus" jelas sekali aku tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan khawatir dalam suaraku ini.

"kau salah jika meneleponku Harry, sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke dokter, apa perlu kutemani? Jawabnya.

"oh tak perlu Hermione, aku akan membawanya sendiri kesana", jawabku cepat.

* * *

Ginny bergidik ngeri saat kami berada di sebuah ruangan dengan dominasi interior berwarna putih, sudah tiga kali kudengar dia meminta pulang, dan minta dibawa ke saja, tapi aku terlalu panik dan akhirnya kami berdua terdampar di ruang praktek dokter muggle ini.

"selamat tuan dan nyonya Potter, tujuh bulan ke depan akan hadir seorang bayi dalam kehidupan kalian" suara dokter itu mengagetkan kami.

"bayi, dokter?" suaraku tercekik saat mengucapkan kata itu

"ya tuan, istri anda sedang mengandung dua bulan, selamat" dokter itu menyalami tanganku dan tangan Ginny bergantian sambil tersenyum.

Keluar dari ruangan dokter itu, Ginny nyaris pingsan, dia serta merta menabrak tubuhku, memeluk dengan erat lalu berteriak kencang "aku akan jadi ibu Harry, kita akan segera menjadi orang tua, akan ada potter junior di rumah kita"

Aku hanya mampu tersenyum sambil mengelus rambutnya "sudahlah ayo kita pulang dan memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada Molly dan yang lainya"

* * *

Empat bulan pertama kehamilan Ginny terasa sedikit menyebalkan (sorry love :) ), seperti yang terjadi pada pagi ini

"pagi Harry" Ginny baru bangun saat aku selesai mandi

"pagi Gin, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku

"belum pernah aku sebaik ini sayang, kemarilah Harry" Ginny yang tak sabar menarik tanganku untuk berbaring di sebelahnya.

Dia merangkulkan tanganya di leherku, mengelus pipiku dengan pipinya "ah apa sih yang sebenarnya dia inginkan" omelku dalam hati walau sebenarnya menikmati perlakuan istriku ini

"Harry, bolehkah aku?" tanyanya manja

"boleh apa sayang? Tentu saja boleh, lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku sayang" balasku sambil mengecup dahinya.

"please bukan itu Harry" ia kini merubah posisinya, merapatkan tubuhnya menjadi memeluku dengan erat dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuatku naik darah pagi ini.

"bolehkah aku pergi ke rumah Luna Harry ini Harry? Tanyanya dengan wajah mengiba

"tentu dear, akan kuantar kau" aku menjawab

"pergi dengan memakai sapu Harry"tambahnya cepat-cepat

Aku merasakan wajahku memerah karena menahan emosi

"TIDAK Ginny, apa-apaan kau ini, kau sedang mengandung anakku dan ingin terbang memakai sapu, yang benar saja" bentaku spontan

Aku memalingkan wajah darinya, namun kudengar ada suara sesenggukan, bantalnya basah. kulihat Ginny menangis dibalik bantalnya,

"oh demi tuhan Ginny, jangan buat aku merasa bersalah seperti ini setiap kau meminta hal yang aneh-aneh, baiklah kali ini aku penuhi permintaanmu lagi, tapi tidak lain kali", suaraku terdengar pasrah, Ginny sangat tahu kelemahanku, tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah bisa membuatnya merasa tersakiti. Ah kadang aku berpikir betapa lemahnya aku dihadapanya.

"janji" katanya sambil mengintip dari bantal, oh sungguh perilakunya seperti anak kecil, bukan seperti seorang calon ibu.

"janji, ayo lekas mandi, kau sangat bau sayang" jawabku sambil menarik bantal yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dan sebagai hadiahnya dia menariku dan menciumku dengan cepat sebelum berjalan terburu-buru ke kamar mandi

"hati-hati sayang" adalah kata-kata terakhirku sebelum ia menghilang di balik lorong.

* * *

Bulan demi bulan terus berlalu sama seperti permintaan aneh-aneh Ginny yang tak ada habisnya, pernah suatu hari saat pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk sebuah surat dari Ginny datang

"_Harry kau harus pulang saat ini juga, jika tidak jangan salahkan aku jika kau datang dan aku akan mengutukmu menjadi tupai"_

_Love_

_Ginny potter_

Dan saat aku terburu-buru beraparatte pulang ke rumah, ternyata apa yang kutemui? hanya Ginny yang minta aku untuk menyuapinya makan siang.

Lalu pernah pula Ginny menangis di tengah malam sambil duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Aku terkejut dan segera menghampirinya, kurangkulkan tanganku di bahunya tapi apa yang kudapat?.

"keluar kau Harry Potter, pergi kau dari kamar ini, aku tak sudi melihatmu" Ginny histeris sambil melemparkan apapun didekatnya kearahku

Dengan terpaksa aku keluar kamar dan tidur di sofa, dan keesokan paginya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa Ginny membangunkanku dan menciumku

"pagi sayang, ayo bangun", katanya lembut

Demi merlin, Kumohon ini segera berakhir

* * *

Ini adalah bulan-bulan terakhir kehamilan Ginny. Jika memang tidak ada pekerjaan, aku akan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dan menemani istriku ini. Seperti siang ini, sementara Ginny tertidur di kamar, aku menghabiskan waktu berbaring sambil melamun di lantai bawah rumah kami.

Ah aku jadi teringat kembali akan ayahku, kenangan tentang ayahku dan sahabat-sahabatnya, para Marauders, betapa mereka adalah kumpulan remaja-remaja yang tak pernah bisa diam dan selalu membuat kekacauan dan kesal orang-orang di sekita mereka. Jika anaku laki-laki tentu aku mengharapkan anakku akan memiliki kebesaran jiwa, kemurahan hati, kecerdasan, dan keberanian laksana ayahku, James Potter dan sahabatnya yang juga ayah baptisku Sirius Black, namun tidak dengan kebandelan mereka tentunya.

Aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba mendapat ide, namun lamunanku kali ini dibuyarkan oleh sebuah teriakan dari kamar kami

"Harryyyyyyyyyyyy" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung membuatku loncat dari sofa dan berlari ke lantai dua, tempat kamarku dan kamar Ginny berada.

"Harry" rintihnya saat aku telah tiba di hadapanya sambil menunjuk perutnya

Jujur saja ini pengalaman pertamaku berhadapan dengan seorang wanita hamil, aku bahkan sekarang tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan

"Harry berbuatlah sesuatu aku sudah tak kuat lagi" Ginny berteriak histeris sekarang

Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan, aku berjalan mondar-mandir, dari kamar, ke ujung lorong, dan kemudian kembali ke kamar sambil membawakan Ginny segelas air

"aku tidak butuh air Harry" teriak Ginny

"lalu apa yang kau mau Ginny?" aku benar-benar bodoh bertanya seperti ini

"bawa aku ke sekarang, aku akan segera melahirkan Harry" teriak Ginny

"me..me apa?" tanyaku

"melahirkan bodoh, cepat bawa aku" kalau tidak dalam kondisi ketakutan, aku yakin Ginny pasti akan mengutuku dengan suatu mantra mengingat ekspresi yang dia keluarkan pada saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya tadi.

Setelah aku menunggui Ginny cukup lama, akhirnya keluargaku muncul. Molly tentu saja yang berjalan paling depan didampingi Arthur.

"Harry, anakku" teriak Molly

Molly memeluku dan setengah menyeretku untuk duduk di kursi. Saat itu aku baru sadar bahwa lebih dari setengah keluarga Weasley ada di sini, yang tak nampak hanyalah bill dan charlie yang memang bekerja di luar negeri.

"ya ampun aku tahu Ginny memang anak bungsu, dan satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga ini, tapi tak perlu juga kan semua kakaknya kecuali Bill dan Charlie datang kesini" batinku dalam hati.

Lama kami tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari ruangan tempat Ginny-ku masuk tadi.

"Tuan Potter", panggil seorang wanita separuh baya itu.

Aku dengan sigap langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya di depan pintu ruangan bercat putih tersebut. Perempuan itu kemudian menyalami tanganku.

"selamat Tuan, bayi anda laki-laki dan sehat", katanya sambil tersenyum tulus.

"laki-laki?", aku setengah menjerit mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

"ya tuan, anda boleh menjenguk istri anda sekarang, tapi hanya untuk 2 orang saja, karena dia masih lemah" katanya lagi.

Aku dan Molly masuk untuk menemui Ginny yang masih terbaring lemah, disana, di sebelah bidadariku, tertidur sesosok makhluk mungil lemah yang didekap erat oleh Ginny, dia bayiku, bayi kami.

"oh sayangku" kata Molly, nampak sekali ia terharu dan hampir menangis.

Ia menciumi Ginny, membelai anak kesayanganya. Lalu berpindah kepada bayi kecil kami, menggendongnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk cucu barunya. Kubiarkan saja Molly dengan euforianya sebagai nenek yang baru mendapatkan cucu baru lagi.

Aku menghampiri sisi ranjang yang ditiduri Ginny, membungkukan badanku dan mencium dahi istriku ini.

"i love you" adalah kata pertama yang dapat keluar dari bibirku.

Ginny menangguk lemah dan berkata, "dia tampan bukan?".

"sangat", kataku mantap.

"sudahkah kau mendapatkan nama yang bagus Harry?" kata Ginny sambil mengelus rambutku.

"sudah", kataku

"James Potter"

"James Sirius Potter" ralatku cepat-cepat.

"aku ingin anakku pemberani seperti ayahku, cerdas seperti Sirius, dan penuh cinta seperti James dan Sirius", kataku bersemangat.

"nama yang bagus" Ginny menjawab lemah, terdengar hanya seperti bisikan sebelum akhirnya matanya terpejam karena kelelahan.

"terima kasih love ", bisiku di telinganya.

**aaah akhirnya chapter dua nya bisa ke update juga x) . maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, tapi terimakasih buat semua yang udah nyempatin diri buat review, maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan, baik cerita maupun kaya penulisan nama orang *maklum penulis baru* mudah-mudahan chapter-chapter selanjutnya lebih baik lagi yaaaa  
**

**mohon review nya lagi please... :)  
**


End file.
